Star Wars:Fan movie Script
by ActivousLegionis
Summary: So.. I was looking through my Google Docs, when I found a very old Doc Titled "star wars:fan movie script" So i'm uploading it. The only edits I did to it: Changed By to Annoymous to remove my name. CRINGE ill don't know why I wrote this... Haha


Star wars Fan movie:

By Annoymous

Narrator: "Star wars Fan movie. It was a dark time for the Galactic Empire with the rebel forces starting to overrun their planets. They only have one choice to release the full wrath of the Empire with the Death Star 2.0!"

Luke Skywalker: "Fellow Rebels we are winning this our spies are saying that the Galactic Empire is making a Death Star 2.0!"

Rebel pilot: "We copied the plans and found a weak spot to blow it up but.. a forcefield from the Moon of Earth is making a forcefield covering the Death star 2.0 to launch an attack we must take out that forcefield."

Rebel Admiral: "I have a fleet to attack the Death Star 2.0."

Luke Skywalker: "I will command a small force to take out that forcefield the rest go with the fleet."

Rebel pilot: "Yes sir we will prepare the ships for attack."

Princess leia: "Fellow Rebels,We have been preparing for things like this. All our space forces will be commanded by the admiral in this room. The squadron to take out the forcefield is commanded by Luke with me."

Rebel Commander: "And the other rebels will come will be on a top secret mission to find out other imperial plans."

Scene Change

Narrator: As the rebel fleet approaches the Death Star 2.0 will the forcefield go down in time?"

Rebel Admiral: Death Star 2.0 is fully operational!"

Rebel pilot: "Imperial fleet approaching should we deploy fighters?"

Rebel Admiral: "Yes deploy all available fighters on those star destroyers mainly the shields then engines then weapons"

Rebel officer: "Sir the forcefield around the death star 2.0 is down!"

Rebel admiral: "All forces attack the death star 2.0"

Every Rebel: "Yes sir"

Rebel Crew member: *reroutes all power to weapons then fires"

Scene Change to Death star 2.0

Imperial officer: "My lord the rebel fleet is attacking."

Lord Vader: "Send out the Tie Fighters"

Imperial officer: "Yes my lord. *Deploys Tie fighters*"

Emperor:"Lord Vader."

Lord Vader: "Yes my master?"

Emperor: "order all available troops to prepare the Death Star 2.0 to get away"

Lord Vader: "Yes master…."

Scene change to Rebel Base

Rebel general:*through a transmission*"Admiral the Death star 2.0 is about to leave,stop it now!"

Rebel Admiral: "We are sending out fighters to blow it up"

Scene change to Deathstar 2.0

Emperor: "I will return to Coruscant with you Lord vader"

Lord Vader: "Ok my master".."Prepare the shuttle pilot."

Imperial pilot: "Yes Lord Vader"*prepares shuttle*

*Emperor,Lord Vader enter shuttle with Pilot*

Emperor:"Pilot to Coruscant"

Pilot: "Yes Emperor"

Scene to Coruscant

Emperor: "Lord Vader we are here today to give you a medal. It is called 'Medal of Discipline'"

Lord Vader: "Thank you my master."

Emperor: "Don't let your guard down. Most of all don't let me down."

Lord Vader: "I will never let you down my master."

Narrator: "Meanwhile at the Rebel Base"

Luke: "Fellow rebels we may not of destroyed the Death Star 2.0, but we did some damage to the empire."

Princess Leia: "Don't be sad or mad we are tracking the Death Star 2.0, and we are planning a surprise attack when they aren't on red alert.

Rebel General: "Princess Leia, my army is ready to get the hoth base ready, shall we move out and get ready now?"

Princess Leia: "Yes please, give us a transmission when it is ready."

Rebel General: "Ok, Princess" *walks over to army* "Ok men prepare to depart for hoth, we have orders from Princess Leia to get the Hoth base ready."

Rebel soldier: "Yes sir."

Scene change to hoth.

Rebel General: "Men get the supplies out, to bring into Hoth base."

A few hours later…

Rebel Soldier: "Sit the base is ready"

Rebel General: "Princess Leia the base is ready, start moving"

Princess Leia: "Ok general"

A few hours later on the Hoth base

Princess Leia: "Ok the base is fully operational shields are up weapons are ready!"

Rebel Soldier: "Leia the weapons are ready to shoot anything that moves in orbit."

Princess Leia: " Good"

Meanwhile on DeathStar 2.0

Emperor: "Lord Vader we are under attack!"

Lord Vader: "We are sending the army down to take them out"

Emperor: "Good"

Meanwhile in the attack on Hoth.

Princess Leia: "Charge the Imperial troops, we need to kill them all!"

Rebel General: "Soldier's let's charge them!"

Rebel Army: "Yes sir!"

a few hours later

Princess Leia: "RUN WE ARE GETTING OVERRUN!"

Lord Vader: " StormTroopers get them stop them from running, also capture their precious princess"

StormTrooper 12000: "Princess you're coming with us"

Princess Leia: "HELP"

Narrator: "Princess Leia got tied up and brought to the Death Star 2.0."

Emperor: "LORD VADER GET OVER HERE"

Lord Vader: "Yes?!"

Emperor: "Get the information from the princess"

Lord Vader: "Yes sir"

Narrator: "Lord Vader gets the information from the princess"

On a rebel base location so classified that not even people watching can know

Luke: "We need to get the princess back!"

Rebel general: " Everyone is ready shall we commence to get the Princess?"

Luke: "Yes"

Narrator: "They stealthy got the princess back."

Princess: "Thank you for saving me"

Rebel General: "It was no trouble for our team"

Princess: "Good."

Luke: " No time for chatting we have to blow up the Death Star 2.0"

Princess: "Ok"

Rebel General: "The Admiral is almost here"

Rebel Admiral: "I'm right here"

Luke: "Good, get the ships ready for the assault we have the weak spot"

Rebel Admiral: "Get the ships ready"

Narrator: "After getting all the ships ready they attacked the Death Star 2.0"

Luke: "The Death Star 2.0 is still alive, we are doomed!"

Narrator: "The Death Star 2.0 then went on to destroy all the Rebellions planets and Emperor Palpatine continued to rule the galaxy until he died 3 days later of heart attack."


End file.
